


your heart is on fire when you water down your words

by listentomyheart



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, First Time, No Spoilers, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuuichi, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentomyheart/pseuds/listentomyheart
Summary: Saihara breaks from the dreamlike trance, looking into her violet eyes.“Do you trust me, Shuuichi?” Kaede asks, tilting her head.-Saihara and Kaede share a guarded moment of intimacy.





	your heart is on fire when you water down your words

**Author's Note:**

> *writes supportive trans feels into my fic to validate myself* haha

Saihara’s room is dark. Not even a strand of light is in the room now. It’s only him, the comfortable silence that has fallen over the building-

And the girl kissing his neck.

He sucks in a quiet breath as Kaede’s gentle kisses gain momentum. He’s backed against the wall, his slightly sharp fingernails digging into the paint.

He groans. It’s quiet, effortless, and if you hadn’t been listening for it, you wouldn’t be able to hear it. But Kaede, so close to him as she is, grins. The feeling of her lips turning against his skin makes a shudder fly through Saihara’s entire body.

“P-Please,” he murmurs, his heart thumping against his chest cavity. 

Her hands drift down from his shoulders to his shaky hands, halting their quiver with her warmth, “Shh… It’s okay. You’re safe with me.”

Saihara’s voice grows smaller, “Akamatsu-san, I-”

“Kaede,” she chides softly, kissing his collarbone.

He steadies himself before he speaks again, hardly audible, “Kaede… Nngh…”

Kaede’s hands move away from his one, and his fingers reflexively reach out for them. He doesn’t want to let her go, he  _ can’t _ let her go.

She doesn’t touch his chest, and he feels relief grow, until he realizes that she’s thumbing the edges of his waistband. Saihara breaks from the dreamlike trance, looking into her violet eyes.

“Do you trust me, Shuuichi?” Kaede asks, tilting her head, “I don’t want to cause you discomfort.”

There’s concern dotting her face. Saihara smiles carefully, “I trust you… K-Kaede. You know that I do.”

Kaede leans in closer, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. She kisses him on the lips again, sweet and tenderly, as her hand drifts into his pants.

“Tell me if you need me to stop,” she murmurs.

Saihara means to reply to her, but in the next second, her finger is teasing the entrance to his clit. He’s soaked just from her kisses, and he’s grateful for the darkness to hide the redness of his face.

Her finger pushes in deeper and he lets out a moan, which she cuts off with an almost harsh kiss. She’s right, though. No need in attracting unwanted attention. This moment is for them, and them alone.

A second digit enters, moving in and out, up and down. It takes everything within Saihara to not scream, so he bites on his lip until Kaede presses closer to him, the heat of her face reaching his own.

Again,  _ again, _ Kaede moves faster, until he can’t contain himself anymore. 

“I’m… I’m going to…”

The word won’t come out, but Kaede knows what he wants to say. She kisses his again in reply, as he releases. She rides out the orgasm with him, leaning right up against him.

She murmurs, “Was that good?”

“It was amazing.  _ You _ were amazing. You always are,” Saihara responds, his heartbeat increasing again, “I-It’s your turn now.”

Kaede gently removes her hand from his pants, “How about we do that in the morning? For now… I think we should sleep.”

She tugs him towards his bed, and after a moment of convoluted twisting, they end up under the covers, warm and close. Kaede snuggles up close to him, her hair pressing against his face.

“Never let me go.”

She sounds tired, but not from lack of sleep. No, she seems like she’s been tired for a long time now, and that this is the first time she let herself go. She’s fully relaxed for the first time in ages.

_ I won’t. Not ever. I’ll always be by your side. _

And he hopes that he’ll always be good enough, so that he can keep that silent promise.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: keep ur fucking transphobia off my fics thanks.


End file.
